


Curious Cuddles

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wants cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, curiousity wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Cas goes to check on Dean late at night, and ends up giving Dean cuddles.





	Curious Cuddles

Sam, Dean and Cas have finally arrived home from a long hunt. The bunker door opens with a creak, and they made their way into their home. Sam and Dean exchange a couple words, before they take off in different directions, leaving Cas standing awkwardly by himself. Cas sets himself down at the table, not knowing what to do. Should he leave...? Should he stay? 

“I’ll just wait here then” Cas mumbles to himself, placing his arms to rest on the tabletop. 

25 minutes later, Cas was getting bored. He got up from the table, just having a small walk, stretching his legs. He stops at the book case skimming his fingers over a few book binders. He can hear the shower running down in Sam’s room, but he got worried when he hasn’t heard a peep from Dean’s room in a while. He decided to go check on him. Cas makes his way down to Deans room, before knocking on his door soft and quiet. 

“Dean?” Cas said softly. 

When all he can hear is silence, he grips the door handle, and opens it quietly. He peers in, seeing Dean sprawled out on his bed, tangled amongst the blankets, asleep. He quickly turns to leave, but stops suddenly. Almost shyly, he glances back at the hunter laying peacefully in front of him. Dean’s breathing low and steady as he snored ever so lightly. Cas sighed, Dean looked very peaceful. Cas desperately wanted to crawl into bed beside him and cuddle with the hunter...! Cas stood there a little bit longer, watching Dean sleep, and turn over restlessly once or twice. After a few moments, Cas closed Dean’s bedroom door before he moves closer to the bed, until he was standing right beside Dean’s bedside. The closer he got, the stronger the feeling was. 

Cas finally gave in, he quietly eased himself down onto Dean’s bed, gently moving the loose blanket over him, he hoped he wouldn’t wake up Dean. Once he was settled down comfortably beside Dean, he moved a little closer to him, draping an arm over him. Cas got worried however, when Dean made a small grumble noise. Oh no! Was Dean awake? Seconds later, Dean resumes snoring, Cas let out a breath of relief. Cas curls himself up against Dean, until he’s practically cuddling him, and closed his eyes. As an angel, he didn’t sleep often, but it made him feel good sometimes. Because Cas felt comfortable, he was asleep holding Dean within just a couple of minutes... 

The next morning, Dean wakes up early. Eyes still closed, he goes to stretch but there was a weight on top of him. He opens his eyes wearily, still a bit tired. He looks down to where the weight was coming from. He finds Cas wrapped in his arms, and also finds that he was cuddling him. Dean grinned, why was Cas in his bed? Even though it was a surprise to wake up too, he didn’t seem to care. It felt nice, warm even. It was then that Cas made a sound in his sleep, almost like a grumble before pulling himself even closer to Dean. 

Dean smiled. He had never seen Cas sleep before, as he probably did it in private, but Dean still thought it was cute. Dean just grins, taking a look at the clock, realising it was only 7am. It was still early, he could stay like this with Cas a bit longer. Dean closes his eyes, holding Cas close to him, as he drifted back to sleep. 

He could get used to this!


End file.
